


A Fortunate Fool

by SoraHinari



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon alteration, Fortune Social Link, I Don't Even Know, It is practically the in game dialogue, M/M, Social Links, Why Did I Write This?, but with Minato instead of Hamuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: What if instead of Hamuko (FeMC), Minato also got that social link with Ryoji as the Fortune Social Link?Each chapter is a different Rank.Practically an alteration of Hamuko's Fortune SL to match Minato's personality.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Fortune Social Link - Rank 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after replaying Hamuko's route, and of course doing the Fortune Social Link, I felt the need to make Minato have that Social Link too. So I re-wrote the Social Link conversations, altering them to fit Minato's personality and point of view.  
> Just some pointers for formatting!  
> Regular font: Dialogue of other characters  
> Italic font: Narration  
> > In bold: Minato's dialogue  
> > In italics: Minato's thoughts

“Hello, I am Mochizuki Ryoji. I hope you can show me the ropes around here!”

_Said the bright blue-eyed transfer student with a smile as he got introduced to the class, his eyes stuck on Minato’s figure who was just minding his business at his desk but did spare a look for the new guy. The guy seemed familiar, looked familiar. He noticed he sat next to Aigis and she said something with a tense expression while Mochizuki’s turned into a sheepish laugh… He wondered what exchange of words they had but he returned to the lesson, he really didn’t want to look at the boy any longer, he felt weird when he did._

_After school, as he started packing his bag per usual Junpei talked to him, turning around to see him Minato spotted him close to the door._

“Heeeeeeey, Minato! C’mere, over here!” _Junpei said with an excited voice and a motion with his hand telling the other student to go there. Minato just rolled his eye and sighed with a somewhat raised eyebrow behind his fringe, hiding his confused expression as he walked closer with his bag in hand._

**_> Do you need something Junpei?_ **

_At his answer Junpei takes a big bright grin upon his face, excited almost.  
_“You know the new transfer student don’t you? Has he been introduced to you yet?”

_Minato just blinks at what Junpei said, of course he has been introduced to him, to the whole class in fact, what was going through Junpei’s head?_

“Anyways! This is Minato! Minato Arisato!” _When Junpei exclaimed so Minato focused on the figure next to him who just smiled and spoke politely._

“Hello.” _The new transfer greeted the blue-haired boy and Minato was almost ready to speak to him but instead he just nodded, letting Junpei fill in whatever he wanted._

“He transferred here earlier this year.” _Junpei added to his introduction, nudging Ryoji’s arm slightly. The new transfer smiled and nodded looking at Minato with his eyes almost in awe._

“Oh… I see. I’m Ryoji Mochizuki. Nice to meet you.” _T_ _hat boy had a grin on his face, a very easy going grin. He made Minato sigh, not greeting back would be rude._

**_> Nice to meet you too… I guess…_ **

_At his reply Ryoji’s mouth gaped a bit while looking at him. He raised his furrowed eyebrows confused at such reaction but Junpei voiced the same confusion.  
_“Hey, what’s wrong? What’re you gaping at?”

_Almost zoned out Ryoji looked at Junpei momentarily._ “Huh? Oh… Um…”

_ >Really? That was the only thing he could say?   
_ _Minato thought silently._

“I just got the strangest feeling when I looked at Minato…” _Ryoji did a long pause making Minato blink at the boy, clearly now confused and taken aback. He understood the idea behind what Ryoji said, he felt so too, but he wanted to hear how Ryoji thought of such event._ “It’s like… I don’t know… nostalgia? Have we met somewhere before?”

_Minato allowed a barely audible gasp from his lips. So Ryoji felt exactly as he did too… as if they knew each other from somewhere._

“Haha! Wow, that's one of the oldest pickup lines in the book! I didn't know you swing that way Ryoji! Not that I mind of course, more ladies for me!” _The hat wearing male said as loud as ever._

_Looking at Junpei, Minato rolled his eyes._

**_> What the hell are you talking about…?_ **

_Ryoji on the other hand blushed and waved his hands in front of him as a shield._

“Th-That’s not how I meant it!” _He said flustered. After doing so he looked at the floor then up at Minato with his previous welcoming grin returning to his face after the sort break of speech._ “Anyway, I hope we’ll get along.”

_Minato’s gray eyes fall on the hand offered to him, such a gentle gesture even from the way Ryoji stretched his hand to him. Not wanting to be rude, Minato shook it with his own, mainly focusing on Ryoji’s face with a seemingly indifferent gaze. He spotted that his blue eyes were closed as their hands parted. So that was the new transfer student.  
_ _ >He is very friendly isn’t he…? He is smiling alot too…  
_ _Minato thought as he noticed Ryoji opening his eyes._

“I get the feeling that we'll become good friends. I’m looking forward to chatting with you more.” 

_ >He seems very eager. _

_And as he was about to say something about that to Ryoji, Aigis perked up from somewhere in the classroom.  
_ “You are a threat!” _Out of the blue Aigis gets in the middle of Minato and Ryoji, glaring daggers at the scarf wearing boy. Minato really not understanding why and what she meant by threat._ “Ryoji-san, please step away from Minato-san!”

_ >Step away…? _

“Aigis-san! Would it be alright if I stood closer to you then?” _Ryoji offered with his cheerful flirty tone._

“Absolutely not!” _Minato just took some steps back observing the obscure scene as Aigis retorted to Ryoji’s question with a stern voice._

“Yikes... What's all this about...? Ryoji I didn't know you swing both ways, that is unfair man!" _Junpei looked almost defeated as he turned to Ryoji._

_At that Ryoji blushed and tried to say something but Minato beat him to it._

**_> I am leaving first… See you…_ **

_And with that he nodded at the three and walked out of the classroom to head to the dorms.  
_ _Ryoji Mochizuki… He was surely a one-of-a-kind individual if Minato has ever seen one._


	2. Fortune Social Link - Rank 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rank 2 on the monorail~ The edit is done after all it doesn't take a long while! Hope you enjoy!

_ Like every other morning Minato rode the monorail to the school, he was just looking through his playlist, searching something interesting to listen to for the rest of the ride. That was until a male voice interrupted him. _

“Huh? Minato?”

_ Looking up from his MP3 his gray eyes focused on Ryoji, he was waving to him as he strolled towards his seat. _

“G’morning!” _Greeted the other student._

_ Blinking up at Ryoji, Minato removed his headphones and sighed. _

**_> Good morning to you too Ryoji… Lucky seeing you here._ **

“Luck huh? Some people might call it ‘destiny’.”  
_Ryoji let out a low soft chuckle._

_ Destiny… Minato didn’t think about destiny or fate that much. Especially since the one talking about such things in his life was long gone now and yet Ryoji did give him that air of familiarity. Maybe that is why he didn’t move away when the other boy sat next to him, their knees and shoulders brushing each others’ too. Minato’s gray eyes fell upon Ryoji’s blue ones that were gazing at the sun above the glistening water as they rode the train. _

“Look… The sun’s shining off the ocean beautifully. This view really lifts my spirits…” _Ryoji said as he looked outside._

_ Following Ryoji’s gaze he noticed how the sun’s light mirrored on the water, creating yellowish almost white ripples upon the blue waters of the sea. Minato took this monorail every morning so how come he never noticed that? _

**_> Yeah… You are actually right…_ **

“Huh? Really?” _Ryoji’s mouth opened slightly, now lacking its usual smile, seemingly surprised while turning to look at the blue-haired student._

_ Minato at that just raised his two eyebrows, one hidden behind the hair covering half of his face but his face was clearly readable when he nodded affirmatively. His positive answer yearning a chuckle out of the other boy yet again. _

“I’m glad to hear that. I thought that the world was being especially dazzling today…”

_ >Today? Why just today?  
_ _ Shrugging slightly Minato noticed that Ryoji turned to him fully now and smiled in a what someone could only describe as charming. _

“...Could it be because you’re standing here with me?” _The student said without losing his smile._

**_> Pick up lines won’t work with me you know…_ **

_ His tone was monotonous and emotionless as he closed his eyes and yet Ryoji still managed to find something nice to it, leaving a pleasant laugh at the response. _

“Oh, we’re almost at school already. That’s a shame…”

_ >Shame? I thought he liked it there…  
_ _ And so Minato decided to say so, opening his eyes and actually noticing that Ryoji was indeed right about reaching their final destination. _

**_> Don’t you actually enjoy school? You seemed to be having fun a couple of days ago._ **

“ Yes, I still do! I find it very fun!”  _ The other boy looks back at Minato, tearing his focus away from the school building silhouette rising at the background. _

_ Another shrug came from the shorter student, his silver eyes now looking at Ryoji while he was leaning back in his seat. He genuinely looked happy. _

“You know… I probably enjoy it so much because I know I can see you there. Everything’s glimmering there, just like this ocean…”

_ At first Minato thought about the silly pick up line again, wondering how many times Ryoji said something like that the past days. But at the latter statement he looked up at the boy while sitting up, his eyes attentive at how the other laughed with merely any effort. Suddenly the train came to a stop. _

“Oh, we’re here! I hope today turns out to be fun too!”  _ Ryoji softly exclaimed as the both of them stepped down of the monorail and rushed to the school.  _

_ For some reason Minato felt like he got a better grasp at Ryoji, like he could understand why the world although a simple everyday view could be for someone’s eyes so unique and beautiful.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Rank 3 is on the drafts!


	3. Fortune Social Link - Rank 3

_ The end of the week was closing in and Minato really had in mind that with that the full moon did too, 19 more days, but the shadows were gone he wondered what that full moon would bring as he started walking towards the entrance. Maybe he would head to the mall today. _

“Oh, Ryoji-kun. Are you going home?” _ That girl's voice came from behind him, so clutching his bag at hand Minato turned around to see Ryoji approaching him. That made sense he was heading to the gate too wasn’t he? Apparently not since he did stop his steps in front of Minato. _

“Ah, Minato.”  _ It looked like he wanted to say something but a girl interrupted him. _

“Ooh it’s Ryoji. Hey, are you going somewhere?” _Suddenly Ryoji was surrounded by a swarm of girls._

_ Minato sighed. So much for walking in peace and quiet.   
_ _ >This guy is really popular, how does he manage with all that screaming I wonder. Akihiko-senpai never told me of any good fangirl experiences, they all sounded more awkward than pleasant encounters...and yet Ryoji doesn’t seem to have any problems.  
_ _ But his thoughts were interrupted by Ryoji’s voice making Minato look at his figure. _

“Sorry, ladies, but I’ve already got plans for today. Maybe next time…” _The transfer exclaimed._

_But of course someone had to whine about his decision.  
_ “Whaaaat? When’s ‘next time’ gonna be?” _said a girl from among the crowd._

“Tell you what, I'll make sure I see you in your dreams tonight.” _the girl squealed followed by a long ‘Awww!’ before Ryoji started charming his way through the throng of female students._

_ >That’s why he doesn’t have any problems… He knows how to handle this. _

“Ahaha, please! You’re all so cute; I can’t choose just one of you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I’ve already decided on the person who will get my attention for the day.” _Ryoji said in a cheerful tone as he managed through the female students._

_ Blinking at Ryoji’s figure approaching his Minato tilted his head. He said he has already decided so why wasn’t he picking a girl from the swarm? Did he flirt with them on purpose or just to make them happy? But Minato’s questions were answered when Ryoji suddenly took his hand, his gray eyes widening at the contact. Minato could feel the glares from the other girls almost stabbing his skin… _

**_> Hey Ryoji… What are you doing? Why are you holding my hand?_ **

_ At that question Ryoji’s mouth gaped a bit like a confused puppy before he tilted his head. _

“Why…? It’s because…”  _ A long pause followed his words, the transfer student slowly fell silent and Minato could almost see the confusion in his eyes, maybe mixed with a tinge of fear.  _ _ Did he scare Ryoji? He didn’t want to do that he was genuinely curious about why he suddenly decided to hold his hand, the majority of the girls had already went inside and he was silently thankful or else this could have been a war zone. But after the pause Ryoji decided to talk again, grasping Minato’s attention on his face that was now half-hidden behind his scarf.  _ “Sorry…”

**_> What are you apologizing for?_ **

_ Ryoji doesn’t raise his head from his scarf and but Minato also notices that he hasn’t let go of his hand either before listening the other boy answering with a low voice. _

“It's just that... I'm sorry. I feel like I shouldn't act like that with you, or say such things around you.”  _ For a moment Ryoji looks dejected before finally raising his face, his blue eyes wide like a kid’s searching for something within someone else’s.  _ “I want to be more sincere with you… I don’t know why, I wonder that myself…”  _ With that Ryoji’s grip on Minato’s hand tightened.  _

_ The few girls remaining started leaving, passing the two boys and even giving Minato few dark looks his way. A small sigh left his lips as he shook his head. _

“Oh… Sorry. Aigis-san's going to get angry again if she seems me holding your hand. But... I wonder why. For some reason, Aigis-san too… I feel like I know her, and it's on the tip of my brain... I just can't remember it!”  _ Ryoji said in a thoughtful tone as he had resumed to his previous position, hiding his face behind the yellow fabric. _

_ >Does he do that when he is upset? _

_Minato thought and indeed Ryoji looked somewhat sad trying to sort things out in his brain.  
Did he had memory loss?   
Or he just didn’t happen to remember?   
Or was it like what Minato had, that unexplained feeling of knowing Ryoji but no idea where from? _

_ Minato felt almost sad himself, seeing a less cheerful side of that student he was used to seeing running in and out of the classroom with a grin on his face waving to everyone, it was slightly upsetting. But soon the blue-haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts by Ryoji’s voice. _

“Oh... I shouldn't let myself get lost in thought while you're with me.”  _ It was then that Minato blinked in confusion but soon noticing he had a frown on his face before focusing again on Ryoji’s that was out of the scarf now. _ “Hey, can you show me around the city? I want to see all the places you like to go to.” _The taller student asked politely with a small gentle smile adoring his features._

_ With a slight nod, although he found Ryoji’s interest a bit sudden, Minato just started walking away from the school building. He didn’t want to go back to the dorms so early anyways, it could double up with whatever Ryoji wanted and his walk.  _

_ With that the two spent time wandering around the city before they each took their own path as the sun had set. _


	4. Fortune Social Link - Rank 4

_ As the morning of Sunday dropped around Minato got a phone call by a certain fellow student, it was a simple invitation at Chagall Cafe in Paulownia Mall and Minato didn’t really had any plans for the day. Accepting the invitation he dressed up and headed there, surprisingly Ryoji was already sitting at a table for two waiting for him and so he sat down, removed his headphones and looked at the menu. _

“This place is interesting.” _Ryoji started saying but was cut off by Minato's voice._

**_> It’s because I am here with you, wasn't that what you were going to say?_ **

_ He asked the other boy as his gray eyes focused on Ryoji’s grinning face from above the menu.  _

“Haha, you knew what I was going to say. That is impressive Minato!” _The slightly taller boy replied to the question after a chuckle._

_ Minato half wants to say that it isn’t really, that it is just common sense knowing Ryoji and his pick up lines. But that happy laugh coming from the other student just makes him disregard the thought and just shrug slightly, as if it wasn’t such big of a deal. _

“You know, all these people around us… I bet they’re all couples.” _The black-haired teen pointed out._

_ Not noticing before, Minato starts looking around the cafe. Indeed most of the tables are occupied by romantic couples, talking and laughing at each other’s company. _

“Being lovers means that there's nobody else in the world that you care more for, right? That'd be wonderful, if it were really true.”

_ Again, not a thought that ever passed his mind. He really didn’t pay much attention to romance, but the way Ryoji said it made him want to say something at least to cheer him up as to not see him so pessimistic. _

**_> I believe it can be true on some cases if you truly love and care for each other that is._ **

_ That answer resulted in a small chuckle coming from Ryoji as he held the part of his scarf below his chin with a smile. _

“I see. I never expected you of all people to think like that Minato.”  _ Ryoji laughs amiably, making Minato tilt his head slightly in confusion.  _ “You know, sometimes I think… I would still like you, no matter what.”

_ Although kind of an upfront confession Minato just places the menu down on the table and looks at Ryoji. _

**_> What do you mean by that?_ **

“...? Is that such an odd thing to say?” _ He asked with a gentle smile and really Minato just sighed at his antiques, letting his left side of his mouth to tug up a bit.  _ “I’m positive that I’ve known you before…” _T_ _ here he goes again hiding his face behind his scarf, is he really unable to remember if he has seen Minato before? _

_ >Does it really bother him that much…? _

“...When I'm with you, I just get this feeling that I'll find out how I know you, and we'll become closer… But… For some reason, that makes me want to cry. And… I’ve never cried before.” _Ryoji mutters behind his scarf._

__ Never cried before…? Ryoji’s face seems sad behind the scarf and it makes Minato slightly frown at the scene.   
He feels like Ryoji is a much more complicated person than what he originally thought…   
Especially when he is speaking about his worries, he genuinely seems melancholic and unsure about himself.

**_> Forget about that for now. If you remember, you will. That’s all. You don’t need to cry over something like this._ **

_ He said in an attempt to cheer the other up. Surprisingly it worked. Ryoji stopped hiding behind the yellow covering his face and grinned like before. _

“I… want to spend time with you alone like this. If I’m not bothering you… would it be all right if I asked you out again?” _The teen asked Minato still with a happy face._

_ Ask out again… Minato really didn’t see the big deal behind Ryoji asking him to go out for a coffee or a walk… so he just shrugged and closed his eyes. _

**_> I don’t see why not._ **

“I see… I’m happy to hear that. Oh! That reminds me. That school trip is coming up soon, right? Let's find some time to go somewhere together while we're there.” _ Ryoji nodded as an affirmation that he liked his own idea.  _ “Yeah, I’m really looking forward to it…” _ With a small happy laugh Ryoji focuses on the menu at hand and so does Minato.  _

_ Spending time with Ryoji at the school trip, that sounds interesting.  _

_ After they talked about random things such as school or music and had their order, Minato decided to leave Ryoji with a wave before returning back to the dorms, saying a quick ‘See you later’ or ‘Talk to you later’ sort of thing as he exited the cafe. _


	5. Fortune Social Link - Rank 5

_The school trip to Kyoto came faster than he expected, there he was along the bank of the Kamogawa river sitting next to Ryoji eating a savory crepe that he bought from a nearby stand. Ryoji blinked at the crepe and tilted his head._

"A paprika savory crepe… That color’s a little alarming.” _He said with a somewhat thoughtful tone._

_Minato took another bite and raised his eyebrows as he shrugged, he didn’t find anything alarming about the color minus the fact that it was quite red. Maybe that is what Ryoji meant by alarming._

“Oh, but it’s delicious. You can’t find this in Iwatodai.” _Ryoji let out a small chuckle and made Minato’s lips tug upwards a bit._ “It makes me kind of happy.”

**_> I believe that is why people like visiting new places._ **

_Minato said before taking another bite from his crepe, enjoying the spicy-sweet taste._

“So, you get to discover a lot of new things when you travel…” _Another chuckle escaped Ryoji’s lips, making Minato close his eyes and just nod in agreement at the boy’s statement._ “If that is the way it is, I feel like I’m always traveling…”

 _ >Always traveling, does he mean that he always discovers something new?  
_ _The blue-haired thought before listening to Ryoji laughing with a delighted tone. Earning the focus of his gray eyes._

"Hey, here's something I didn't know. The light reflects off the river in a different way than it shines off of the ocean…” _His voice drifted away like the water as he observed it._

_Recalling their meeting on the monorail Minato remembered how he talked about the ocean and the reflected water. Indeed Ryoji was right, the light from the sun on the river was a bit more dull and moving with the flow of the current._

**_> It probably is because the river’s water is constantly flowing._ **

“Oh, that might be it! The water’s on a journey too. I bet that must be fun.” _Ryoji then pointed a finger upwards with an almost enlightened look._

_As his blue eyes focus on the river Ryoji’s lips form a serene smile before it turns into a look of realization as he turns to look at Minato._

“...That reminds me, this place is filled with couples too.” _He pointed out yet again for the second time on their outings._

 _And when Ryoji mentions so Minato’s gaze falls on everyone else on the riverbank, indeed there were many couples sharing a beautiful moment.  
_ _ >It is peaceful here, I can see why…  
_ _He thought before looking at Ryoji with a slight smile._

“They all look like they're having fun. What kind of things do lovers talk about?” _Ryoji asked out loud, but mostly towards Minato since he did look at the other teen._

 _Raising his eyebrows Minato looked half-surprised and half-confused. Why was Ryoji asking him that, wasn’t he the one with the whole fan club running behind him?  
_ _ >Don’t tell me that he has no idea about such things…  
_ _But Minato didn’t say anything of the sorts, he just shrugged and sighed._

**_> I have no clue Ryoji._ **

“Is that so?... Does that mean that you’ve never had a relationship before Minato?” _Ryoji almost taken aback blinked at Minato._

_Noticing the question Minato just shook his head and took the last bite off his crepe, folding the paper it had in order to throw it when they would go._

“I see…” _For some reason Ryoji’s voice ring with a cheerful and a relieved tone._

_Minato catches on that but doesn’t say anything.  
Instead he notices that Ryoji freezes for a moment, focusing more on his gaze Minato finds out that Ryoji is staring at him intently. _

**_> What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?_ **

_When Minato asks that Ryoji frowns and shakes his head, hiding behind his scarf as a defense from the outside view again._

“Why you I wonder…? Sure, you’re kind, and handsome, but… I don’t think it’s that.” _His blue eyes close as he dives deeper into his yellow scarf._ “It’s just… you…”

 _The tone Ryoji says all that is like a more of a monologue than a conversation, although they occupy Minato’s mind a bit more than they should he decides not to pry. He could understand that Ryoji was mostly muttering to himself, but he could also understand how dear Ryoji thought of him.  
_ _ >Ryoji, why do you feel so confused I wonder. _

_Before he could say anything he noticed that Ryoji had turned to look at Minato with a small smile on his face, which was now out of its hiding place._

“...Hey, would you be willing to see me like this after we get back from the trip? Um… The day after we get back is the 22nd. It’s a Sunday. I’d like to spend some more time with you…” _Ryoji offered with a kind look on his face._

_ >Like this? Does he mean… as a couple? _

_Minato thought about it for a bit, he could see that Ryoji was nervous and he could also understand that the other student was talking about a date of some sorts but… Although it wasn’t really his thing and he wasn’t really attracted to guys up until Ryoji came around, Minato smiled and stood up, throwing the paper of the crepe to a nearby bin before looking at Ryoji without wiping the small smile off his face but he did make it smaller appearing more like a smirk than a smile._

**_> Sure. Why not._ **

_His tone was smoother than usual, maybe a tad bit more carefree and Minato could have sworn that he almost saw stars appear in Ryoji’s bright blue eyes as the grin settled on his previously tense face._

“Oh, I’m so glad! I was getting anxious about what I was going to do if you'd said no. After all it is a pretty weird situation to be in.” _The yellow scarf wearing boy commented and he was kind of right but Minato didn’t really see the really big deal behind it, you liked who you liked, so what of it?_

_But he was glad Ryoji was calm now, he could see the relief dripping from his voice almost._

“Then the 22nd it is! Don’t forget!” _Ryoji points out lastly as he also stands up and laughs happily before feeling a small breeze passing by._ “It's starting to get a little chilly. I wonder if winter's just around the corner. But, should we get going Minato? Better not to catch a cold!”

_At that Minato nodded in agreement. The both of them browsed some souvenir shops on their way to the inn before going back._


	6. Fortune Social Link - Rank 6

_ Indeed Minato didn’t forget the 22nd, Ryoji made sure of it since he reminded him before they left from Kyoto as well. There they were now, 22nd of November a calm Sunday, sitting at the Chagall Cafe in Paulownia Mall once again. The two boys were just looking over at the menus, just arrived at their table some minutes ago.  _

“Going to Kyoto was fun. Going out with everyone, seeing and eating so many different things… Then we'd go to bed and wake up and do it all over again the next day. It was amazing. It was a lot of fun…” _Ryoji exclaimed grinning from where he sat._

_ Lowering his menu Minato showed the other student a small smile, almost nostalgic after remembering every moment Ryoji was talking about. He was right, it was kind of repetitive but fun nevertheless. _

**_> Maybe one day we can go back, we will have a whole summer to ourselves after all._ **

“...Can we? I’d look forward to it.” _ Ryoji replied to his statement with a merry laugh.  _

_ Minato couldn’t help but shake his head with a small sigh leaving his lips. _

“Did you see this? I bought it at one of the souvenir shops.” _the teen across from Minato asks, lowering his menu._

_ Minato’s gray eyes travel at Ryoji’s hand which he holds up and notices a thin ring on his finger. His eyebrows raised now out of curiosity and a tad bit of confusion. _

**_> Why did you buy a ring?_ **

_ The other student lowered his hand a bit and looked at the piece of metal on his finger. _

“I guess... it's proof of the fun memories I've made. I felt like I wanted a reminder of those times. And then I saw this in the store…” _ Tenderly, like he almost is leaving feathery touches, Ryoji touches the ring, caresses the ring, looking at it with a fond smile.  _ “Rings are mysterious… When you get used to wearing one, it's as natural as if you were born with it. At the same time, it feels constricting…”  _ The blue stare moved from the ring to Minato with a smile dancing on Ryoji’s lips. _ “But when I look at it, it reminds me of the good times I had… I think that rings are things that bind memories to the person who wears them.” _He admitted with his smile never fading._

_ Memories… Good times. Was he referring to the memories they made together at Kyoto or in general? Minato wandered his gaze into Ryoji’s and sighed with a small shake of his head but his gentle slight smile still on his lips. _

**_> I am glad you can treasure those memories then Ryoji._ **

_ Pleased at his answer Ryoji chuckles before laughing lowly, in a peaceful tone from the back of his throat, half closing his eyes with a gentle smile on his pale face. _

“This is my treasure. I hope I’ll get more and more treasures as life goes on... I’m sure that will be the case… If I’m with you…” _ He says all that with small pauses like he is unsure or scared of expressing those thoughts.  _

_ But the blue-haired teen just makes his smile a bit more apparent letting the blood rise a bit on his cheeks. Maybe it was Ryoji’s gentle tone or that small happy smile on his face, but Minato felt that Ryoji was a truly special. And yet he was slight taken aback when the yellow scarf covered his face again. _

“Are you the one I’ve been waiting for all this time…? I know you… I feel like I've known you for a very long time…” _He trailed off in a low voice._

_ That again, Ryoji was truly bothered by that wasn’t he? Bothered enough to mutter to himself such things on a date nevertheless. His face instead of a smile now a frown full of distress. _

**_> Ryoji…_ **

_ Minato managed to make the other boy focus on his slightly smiling face. _

**_> It is more important to cherish the moment isn’t that what they say? Stop overthinking about that and let's order._ **

_ Even if ever so slightly blunt, Minato’s attempt to take Ryoji’s mind off whatever was bothering him worked, since the boy actually chuckled and nodded at him.  _

_ They spent quite some time at the cafe, maybe hours, just enjoying each other’s company and talking before Minato decided to retreat back to the dorms to where Ryoji accompanied him up to the entrance of the building. _


	7. Fortune Social Link - Rank 7

_Once again the two boys were sat at their usual table, it seemed that the Chagall Cafe has become a very common place for them to visit, especially since Ryoji offered Minato to go there after school. The blue-haired teen didn’t plan on anything that day, maybe kendo practice but skipping one practice wouldn’t be the end of the world._

“I'm sorry to call you over without warning. Am I interrupting anything important?” _Ryoji asked with uncertainty in his tone._

**_> If you were I wouldn’t be here Ryoji._ **

_Minato replied with a sigh and the other boy just nodded._

“I see…” _His smile relaxed as if he was relieved he didn’t actually interrupt something,_

_Ryoji was really thoughtful wasn’t he? But soon his face got hidden behind the scarf, did something happen at the group assignment they had at school these past days?_

“I was in the same group as Junpei-kun, but he never showed up at the beginning. He only came on one of the days because the teacher said that he had to… Something seemed really strange about him though… I'd talk to him, but he didn't seem like he was listening at all. He looked like he was about to cry…” _The boy said with a shaking voice._

 _ >You look like you’re about to cry just from talking about it… How can you be so kindhearted for people I wonder Ryoji…?  
_ _Minato thought silently with a small frown.  
So Ryoji was so worried about Junpei, it made sense they were friends after all, but Minato couldn’t help but also feel worried at how distressed Ryoji sounded. _

“...Did something happen?” _Ryoji managed to muster up the courage to ask._

_When the question came Minato looked at Ryoji’s face, blue eyes looking at him with worry and care for their mutual friend.  
His mind traveled around options and answers but he settled on the most fitting one for their situation. _

**_> Junpei lost someone very dear to him, that is why._ **

_Although Ryoji had raised his head from the hiding spot of his scarf he soon returned to it after listening to such answer._

“I see…” _The boy does a small pause before looking up at Minato._ “People… die. I think that's something you just have to accept… Do you think I’m being too cold?” _He said with a soft tone, meaning nothing harsh by it and yet Ryoji hid his face once again behind the yellow of his scarf, his blue eyes reflecting nothing but sadness from what he just said while looking down instead of Minato._

 _ >Ryoji…  
_ _Minato shook his head, to clear his thoughts and show a ‘No’ motion at Ryoji who finally looked slightly at him instead of finding the tiles of the floor more interesting._

“Junpei-kun is someone I care about. That's why I'm worried. I've never seen him this way before… I wonder… If there’s anything I can do.” _Ryoji’s voice shows only genuine concern about Junpei, that is when Minato truly understands that Ryoji cares deeply and worries for those who he holds dear._

 _ >Note to self… Never make him worry…  
_ _The blue-haired teen thought before focusing at Ryoji’s voice again._

“...’People die’, I have a feeling like I've heard that somewhere. Wait... Was it something I said before? I think it was to someone very precious to me too…” _He trailed off sinking in his scarf more._

_Minato then remembers his time with Pharos…  
He is trying to remember if he heard something like that from the little boy that appeared before him again and again but to no avail, his mind was too obscured with present thoughts to find anything. _

_Even if the atmosphere was kind of depressing, Minato stayed with Ryoji at the cafe, enjoying a warm drink and keeping him company in comfortable silence._


	8. Fortune Social Link - Rank 8

_ That Sunday morning Minato was still sleeping when Ryoji called, picking up the phone he tried to make his voice not sound sleepy as he heard the other’s request. Ryoji wanted to meet and Minato was going to call him after he had woken up anyways so why say no.   
As he got ready he walked downstairs and greeted the rest of the SEES, receiving some questions from Aigis to which he answered truthfully. Minato did inform her he was going out with Ryoji, not where to though, he had no idea himself.   
_ _ When the door knocked the teen opened and closed it after slipping out of the dorms with a small smile. They didn’t stay there for long since Ryoji grabbed Minato by the hand with a grin and started dragging him to their school.  _

_ Reaching the gates Minato glanced Ryoji with a questionable look but with a small smirk as they quietly, as much as they could, climbed up the gates and headed for the rooftop of Gekkoukan High. _

“I wonder if we'll get in trouble if someone finds us.” _ Ryoji said as they both leaned against the ledge looking over at the city. Minato shook his head and left a low chuckle. _

**_> We’ll just have to be careful to not be seen then. _ **

_ Blinking at the city but then looking over at the blue-haired boy next to him Ryoji tilted his head but then grinned. _

“Haha, I see. You’re an interesting person Minato.”  _ He comments leaving out a happy laugh which makes Minato focus his gray eyes on him instead of the spreading ocean of houses and people.  _

_ Minato notices that when their eyes meet Ryoji hides behind his yellow scarf.  
_ _ >Is something troubling him?  
_ _ Minato thought the unvoiced question which was still answered by the other student. _

“When I'm alone... I don't feel right. I think… I’m scared.” _Ryoji's voice was small and shaky as he talked._

_ Letting his smile rest into a thin serious line Minato looked at Ryoji’s eyes who looked into his even from his hiding spot. _

**_> Scared of what?_ **

“Thinking about you... it scares me. The fact that tomorrow will come... scares me... But I can't figure out why…” _He admitted still looking at Minato._

_ Minato for a second looked away, was he actually the one causing Ryoji so much fear for life? He didn’t have time to wonder as his head perked up on the other boy’s call. _

“Hey, Minato… I-I… I’m…”  _ Ryoji was now trembling, hiding even more behind his scarf his blue eyes tightly screwed shut.  _

_ Minato started to really worry and took a step forward with a frown now apparent on his lips and a worried look on his gray eyes. _

**_> You’re what? What is it that you are trying to say Ryoji?_ **

_ He couldn’t help but ask. _

“I’m… really here, right?” _He asked with a whisper._

_Minato could have sworn that if he wasn't next to Ryoji he wouldn't have heard the so unsure question.  
_ _ >Really here? What is he talking about?  
_ _ The hiding boy’s pause gave Minato the chance to answer him straight away but he lost it as Ryoji shook his head slightly, opening his blue eyes to stare somewhere non-specifically. _

“Oh, sorry. What am I saying…” _Ryoji then trailed off. “I... don't want to lose you. Because you're important to me... that's probably why I'm scared.”_

_ Minato could see that Ryoji’s eyes are sad and almost look like they are shaking, ready to spill tears all over his cheeks. _

**_> Ryoji…_ **

_ Minato cannot help but let the other’s name roll off his lips with worry as he notices that Ryoji places one hand over his heart as if he is making a vow. _

“You're... the only one there is for me. The only one I want… So please, stay with me.” _The taller boy pleaded quietly._

_ Many thoughts were running through the blue-haired boy’s head with those words.   
He is flattered for once and… Is actually Ryoji confessing that he loved him?   
Minato knew that Ryoji cared and liked him as more than friends of course… He had asked him out after all but…   
He also felt that he had to respond very carefully to those words.   
_ _ The hands rested in his pockets of his jacket exited their spots and rested against his sides. _

**_> You know… You don’t have to worry about that right? I am here cause I plan on staying with you Ryoji… If I wasn’t willing to stay with you I wouldn’t have bothered._ **

_ At his answer Ryoji’s eyes shine, now if they are shining from happiness or tears Minato doesn’t know.   
What he does know is that he smiles upon seeing that grin on his partner’s face finally blooming again. _

“Minato… Yeah… You are right, thank you.”  _ Ryoji slowly takes Minato’s hands into his as he smiles fondly staring into his eyes.  _ “You're the most precious thing in the world to me... More precious than my own life.”

**_> Ryoji! You shouldn’t say things like that so suddenly!_ **

_ Minato finds himself exclaiming with wide eyes, shocked by the confession although not unwelcoming it. Ryoji laughs happily at his reaction before turning his gaze at the vast ocean that was reflecting the sun once more upon its waters. _

“Minato look! The ocean’s glimmering!”  _ A small pause and a slight tightened grasp on his hands makes Minato look at Ryoji’s face that has taken a slight confused look.  _ “Why does it hurt when I see things that are so beautiful...? It’s so strange…” _The boy mumbled softly under his breath at the sight in front of the two._

_ Shrugging slightly Minato looked over at the ocean too, Ryoji was right, it was so so beautiful.   
The view accompanied with Ryoji’s company made him not want to leave the roof.  _

_ The two of them stayed there for a while, talking, listening to music, observing how the sun changed the colors and the shapes of the waves before taking their way back to the dorms. _


	9. Fortune Social Link - Rank 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so .w. almost at the end I was wondering, should I write the actual intimate scene between those two? I might and if I do the rating will change accordingly but if you have a preference let me know!

_ Getting held back by his kendo practice was truly the worse, but Minato was expecting it since he did skip the last one without notice as well.  
Walking back to the dorms he sighed as he entered and got ready to say that he is back when he noticed a familiar figure in the lobby. Amidst his group of friends Minato spotted Ryoji who was standing up and ready to walk to the door he just closed. _

“Oh, welcome back, Minato-kun. You’re late. Ryoji-kun was just leaving.”  _ Said Fuuka when Minato got a bit closer to the sitting area.  _

_ Looking over at Ryoji his gaze met with his and Ryoji gifted him one of his bright smiles. _

“Minato! Welcome back. Shame you weren’t here. I was hoping I’d be able to see you. I'm sorry, but I gotta get going... I'll come see you again.” _The taller boy said as he held Minato's gaze in his._

_ That earns some looks from the rest of the group but Minato just nods at Ryoji, too tired to let him see one of his own smiles.  _

“See ya later, Ryoji!”  _ Junpei gives Ryoji a wave from where he sat at the couch.  _

_ T _ _ he latter, already standing up waves back at him and walks to the door, but as he passes next to Minato he leans in to whisper in his ear.  _

“Could I possibly visit your room next time? I’ll be looking forward to it… See ya.” _Minato could spot Ryoji winking with the corner of his eye as the other teen said that._

_ Minato heard the heels from Ryoji’s shoes walking pass him and soon the door closing.  
His room?  
Why did Ryoji want to see his room?  
It was nothing special really?  
Did he have… that… in mind?  
But Ryoji really wasn’t that type of guy, at least it wasn’t what impression Minato had for him based on their talks and dates. _

“Minato-kun… Are you alright? You look somewhat dazed...”  _ It was Fuuka’s voice that brought him back and he just noticed that his mouth was agape just a little bit and his eyes more wide than normal.  _

_ Nodding at her and ensuring everyone that he was fine, Minato rushed upstairs to his room and before slipping under the covers of his bed he made sure to take a shower.  _

_ What could possibly be on Ryoji’s mind?  
Minato really didn’t know the answer to that, especially not when his mind was also clouded by the full moon getting closer, now only two days remaining. _

* * *

_ Minato didn’t forget about what Ryoji wanted, so when school was done the next day he invited the other out.  
As they entered the dorms Minato noticed that they were alone in the building, probably the rest of the group was busy with clubs and after school activities. Tuesday was the one day he was free so it matched perfectly with what Ryoji wanted.  
Grabbing the other boy from the wrist Minato guided them upstairs to the first floor, walked ahead in the hallway to open the last door to the right and when they both entered, then and only then did he close the door and turned to look at Ryoji, who was just looking around the room with a surprised look. _

“I think this is… my first time.” _Ryoji mumbled as he stared at the room._

**_> Is it?_ **

_ Minato’s question came out of the blue, he was confused himself, was it really Ryoji’s first time visiting his bedroom?  
That is what he was talking about right?  
If so… Why didn’t it feel like that? Why all this felt familiar? _

“I think so yes. I mean, I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve been in your room…” _The black-haired male said, his blue eyes traveling from wall to wall, noticing the noted calendar and the soft bed under it as well as the window at the opposite side._

_ >Okay so… He was talking about my room… At least that is cleared out.  
_ _ Minato notices among his thoughts that Ryoji’s look is one of a lost child, looking around in pure awe with a slight confusion of its surroundings.  
It is almost cute as he looks so focused in his thoughts. _

“It just feels familiar for some reason… I wonder if it's just something that I've dreamed about. Or if I wanted to see it so much that it came to me in a vision…” _He says in a soft voice doing one more twirl around himself to observe the bedroom._

_ Shaking his head Minato smiles slightly, more like of his relaxed smirks but it is still something that he rarely shows.  
Ryoji was now smiling himself turned around towards the other boy who just walked to the bed before taking a seat and looking up at Ryoji. _

**_> You could have asked me any time to visit my room Ryoji, I wouldn’t mind. I expected you to do so, after all it just feels familiar to have you around in here._ **

_ Ryoji blinks down at Minato’s figure not get sitting next to him with a small grin dancing upon his lips as his eyes half-close from such confession. _

“Huh? Really? Wouldn't it be too romantic... if we really had met each other a long time ago?”  _ That question was followed by a merry laugh. _

_ Minato just shook his head, he wasn’t much for romance but if it made Ryoji happy he didn’t really mind.  _

“...I think I did come to see you. Probably to become friends with you…” _Ryoji added to his previous statement._

_ Images of Pharos started passing his gray eyes before looking up to focus completely at Ryoji’s little sigh followed by a chuckle and a cute wink. _

“But I got it all wrong.” _He said as Minato focused on him._

_ Wrong? That simply confused Minato who rested his hands with open palms on the mattress as he tilted his head. _

**_> What do you mean by ‘wrong’?_ **

“I think what we have is different from just being friends. I think of people like Junpei-kun and Yukari-san as your friends too, right?” _Ryoji's mouth was slightly agape as he asked that to the other boy._

_ With a small roll of his eyes, as if such thing wasn't obvious already, Minato just nodded at Ryoji’s question to give the other at least an answer.  
He was amused with Ryoji’s so deep in thought expression for something so simple than them being more than friends was. _

“But I can't imagine thinking of them in the same way I see you…” _ Finally a smile creeps its way on Ryoji’s thoughtful face as he slowly lowers himself down on the bed next to Minato, his hand placed on the mattress, his left one that is because his right one rested on his heart.  _

_ Turning to look at him Minato noticed Ryoji hiding behind his yellow scarf again. _

“You have such a kind heart… You shouldn't give so much of yourself to me. I’ll… probably make you sad. It’s just a feeling I get...” _Ryoji's voice was starting to break slowly as he spoke._

_ Minato frowned a bit, his eyebrows furrowed together in a mix of confusion and worry.  
What gotten over Ryoji?  
What was he even talking about? _

“Even though you’re so precious to me… It’s probably wrong of me to feel this way… It’s like… a forbidden love.” _The dark-haired student added to what he said before._

_ At first the blue-haired boy was ready to snap at Ryoji about such idea was just silly, because his mind went at how they were both males. But that soon was soon scrapped from his mind when Minato heard how Ryoji’s voice trembled, how he noticed his hands were trembling too, shaking softly as they touched his heart and the bed.  
He could almost feel the heart-rending sorrow Ryoji felt that moment, so instead of saying something he just kept his mouth shut, waiting for Ryoji to continue, pour everything that he had in his mind out for a chance of relief. _

“Minato…” 

_ The moment his name was called his gray eyes focused on the hiding face of the other boy. _

"Please touch me… Make sure that I exist. Feel for yourself that I'm actually here.” _Ryoji requested ever so shyly with a small voice._

_ >Touch him…?  
_ _ Minato’s eyes widened a bit, not from embarrassment but just because he didn't want Ryoji to feel that way.  
He contemplated touching his cheek, but most of his face was hidden behind his scarf.  
Another option was the place above his heart, but Ryoji’s own hand was now clenching the white fabric there.  
Minato thought about his knee but that wouldn’t be enough now would it?  
Then he noticed that Ryoji’s left hand was still placed on the mattress for somewhat maintaining his balance, so he softly placed one of his on top of that one, grasping it softly as he allowed his lips to form a smile when Ryoji looked at him with just his blue eyes turning to him, his face still behind yellow. _

“Your hand is so warm… It brings tears to my eyes… Why is that? Please, tell me… It’s painful deep inside…”  _ Ryoji’s blue eyes closed tightly, tears bringing themselves up at the corners now.  _

_ Minato didn’t know what to say, he felt that Ryoji was shaking under his touch, that his skin was somewhat cold as well… He didn’t want Ryoji to cry or be in pain, even if that was emotional. He decided to go with the first thing that came to mind, secretly glad he decided to close the door and that they were alone in the dorms.  _

_ The two ended up spending a long time in Minato’s room, separating only when Ryoji had to leave and not a minute earlier. _


	10. Fortune Social Link - Rank 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might update this when I write the Rank 9+ but I wanted to get it done with Rank 10 so... Enjoy~!

_ The month passed almost painfully, Minato remembered the loss from Shinji’s death and Pharos’ goodbye, he never believed that he would miss someone with so many insecurities and worries but also with such a loud happy personality like Ryoji had.  
But how could he not?  
He had fallen for the guy… And now, in his room, Minato could only stare at Ryoji’s figure standing at a corner with a serious look on his face before walking a bit closer to his standing silhouette in the middle of the room. _

“Hey. I didn't think I'd ever be in this room under circumstances like these. I had a good time you know… Back then.”  _ As he says all that his serious thin line his lips formed tugs up and shapes a nostalgic grin. A grin soon hidden as Ryoji hides away inside the yellow of his scarf, a yellow rivaling the yellow of the bright full moon outside of the window.  _ “Don't tell me you've all decided to let me live… You're all going to risk your lives on a battle you can't win. But, you're the only one here right now, so... I'll say this one more time.”

_ >Don’t say it.  
_ _ Minato thought as their eyes locked deep into each other’s, now Ryoji’s face in full view outside of his scarf. _

“If you kill me, Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and your memories of the battles will all disappear. Tomorrow, you'll wake up a normal high-school student. You'll be able to live in peace until the moment of the Fall.” _Ryoji explained once more, like he did back on the bridge._

_ >The memories of you will disappear with the rest too.  
_ _ The blue-haired boy noticed the almost hopeful smile on Ryoji’s face that then turned into a serious worried frown before he spoke up again. _

“But if you let me live, you'll spend every waking moment until that day in fear of your inevitable death.” _His blue eyes were still stuck on Minato's face even behind the fabric._

_ >Isn’t death inevitable anyways? Did you say that? Both as Ryoji and Pharos? _

“Nyx cannot be defeated... It's useless to fight her... Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?” _The question lingered in the air, giving Minato some minutes to maybe rethink his decision._

_ Minato knew, he knew very well this decision would coordinate their whole lives or what was left of them…  
But he also knew his answer.  
Still thinking…  
He finished thinking the moment Ryoji presented him with the options.  
Looking at Ryoji in the eyes determined but his gray orbs hiding a hint of sadness Minato shook his head. _

**_> I am not going to kill you Ryoji._ **

_ At his answer the Appriser of the Fall frowned and looked at him with a problematic look. _

“I guess my words didn’t change your mind… There’s still some time until midnight…” _Ryoji trailed off but he didn't have time to fill anything else in his sentence._

_ Minato clenched his fists and sighed, almost as if annoyed. _

**_> You understand that no words will actually change my mind._ **

_ At his tone Ryoji hides away his face into the fabric around his neck again, his hands tightening around the front end. _

“I didn't want to have to show you this... but I have no choice.”  _ Upon saying that a light wraps around Ryoji, Minato has to cover his eyes for a second before looking over at the figure, which now instead of human is the same Persona that ripped Orpheus’ body the first time he managed to summon his Persona. _

_ >So this is Death. _

“See…? I am not human. I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me.” _The inhuman mass said in a distorted voice._

**_> Ryoji…_ **

_ That was his idea? That if Minato saw his true form he would want to kill him? _

“...I want you to think about this carefully. Is facing Nyx the best decision...? Some things in this world cannot be changed. You do not understand this yet. Memories are ambiguous... Old ones can be replaced with new ones, creating a new reality.” _The creature said, even if deep inside it knew that it was hard to achieve._

_ >You are talking about replacing memories, how can you replace something you will never find again Ryoji?  
_ _ Minato closed his eyes for a second, he could tell that even if Ryoji was in another form his voice stayed the same when talking for such things, it had that slight tremble to it ignoring the fact that it was altered.  
Minato’s gray eyes focused on the white skull like head that the creature had, looking into its hollow eyes with a serious face, unmoving. _

“Don't you want to end all your friends' pain and suffering?” _At that question t_ _ he blue-haired teen stayed still, not even looking away from the inhuman creature that was now Ryoji, hovering in front of him.  _ “...It's up to you. You're the only one who can make this decision. Now, this is your last chance. Tell me your answer…”

_ That weird creature was the one averting its gaze from Minato’s now, his hollowed out eyes looking at the floor with his white gloved hand pressed against his chest where his heart should be. _

**_> Ryoji, I-_ **

_ The teen’s voice was cut off by Death’s, but this time it showed that if he was Ryoji, he would be crying already.  
It trembled, shook with fear, not fear of dying but fear of seeing Minato and the others in pain during the Fall. _

“Minato… Please… Kill me… I don’t want you to suffer…” _That thing, no, Ryoji pleaded._

_ Shaking his head Minato sighed. _

**_> Ryoji, as I said, I am not going to kill you. Forget it._ **

_ Although still hovering he didn’t say anything at first, just silence coming from his skull shaped head.  
Soon the same light as before appeared, this time a tad bit dimmer, or maybe that was the case because Minato was used to it.  
From that light this time came Ryoji’s form as he’d known it so long now, frowning with a soft nod following his transformation. _

“...I understand. It's regrettable, but it's your life... You can do what you want with it. I will… respect your decision.” _The seemingly teen boy replied to the other._

_ Minato softly nodded and looked at Ryoji hiding behind his scarf again, was it because they were finally parting after all they have been through? _

“Minato…”  _ His name was followed nothing but silence at first, before Ryoji looked up in his eyes.  _ “Let's go back to the lounge. I need to tell you guys how to confront Nyx.” 

_ Nodding once more Minato almost turned around but he felt Ryoji grasping his wrist making him look at the scarved boy with curiosity in his gray eyes, the boy who was hiding his face yet again behind the bright colored fabric. _

“Oh... I should say my farewell to you, shouldn't I? This is the last time we'll be able to speak like this…”  _ Ryoji’s voice was trembling again, he sounded like he would almost cry. In fact, when his head rose from the scarf Ryoji grinned but it looked so sad, forced almost as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _ “Thank you… Goodbye… And… I’m sorry… I wish we could have has more time together… It was nice.”  _ The tears weren’t just at the corners of his eyes now, they were spilling down his face ignoring his grin and half-closed eyes.  _

_ Minato softly frowned at such image but allowed Ryoji to continue, his voice shaking even more than before. _

“I’m glad we met… I'm glad I knew you as Ryoji Mochizuki... I'm glad we could share these last few moments together like this. Thank you…”  _ Ryoji simply smiled and opened his eyes to look with that bright blue into Minato’s gray ones. He slowly slipped the ring he had on his finger off, Minato remember he had that since Kyoto.  _

**_> Ryoji…_ **

“Could you… hold onto this? It's proof that I was 'human', for however short a time… If you held onto it for me… I... I think I’ll be able to stand it…” _The black-haired requested._

_ Looking down at his palm Minato closed it around the ring and nodded up at Ryoji smiling softly.  
_

“I love you…" _Ryoji decided to stop hiding behind his scarf yet again and look Minato face to face with a full bloomed grin as he confessed. But soon he added to his sentence. "_ We should go back. The others will be worried, I’m sure...”

_ Even if Ryoji was leaving, Minato had a feeling that they wouldn’t be separated.  
_ _ He didn’t have time to respond to his confession with words, Minato felt Ryoji guiding them downstairs before he could, still holding his hand, but the Fool didn’t complain. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you for reading this long um whatever this is xD  
> Thank you for the support!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and you have a nice day.


End file.
